Songs of River
by RiverRaieghn
Summary: "There is something about you. A fire. You light everything around you up like a flame. You give but you never take. You love but you never expect to be loved." Action, Adventure, Intrigue. These are the things that follow River on her adventure to Atlantis and beyond. She is the key, it all points to her, but is she really the one who can save them all or will she destroy them? RR
1. Antarctic

_He had approached her silently, she knew who he was—everyone in the archaeological community did. However, he looked different from when she last saw him talking to an empty room. His hair was shorter and his glasses were no longer askew on his nose, his muscular build was more defined and he seemed to have more confidence. But River could see the traces of sorrow lining his eyes and the tiredness that threatened to knock him over. She knew that look all too well; it was the look a person gets when they lose someone close to them._

_ "Dr. River Raies?" he approached her tentatively. River turned from the artifact she was examining on the table and faced her visitor._

_"Can I help you?" she asked. The man smiled._

_ "I am Dr. Daniel Jackson," he introduced himself. "I was wondering if you had a moment to talk."_

* * *

**Over the Antarctic…**

"Apache, Black Hawk, Cobra, Osprey…" River listened quietly, impressed, as Major John Sheppard rattled to General O'Neil about his training. That was a lot of training and River suddenly felt impotent next to the Major. She had no training whatsoever and it had taken her almost three years for her to consent to Daniel's wishes of signing the non-disclosure agreement and joining the Stargate Program, actually at the time he had called it the 'program that would change her life' and he was right.

The program had changed her life and introduced her to some of the most amazing things in the universe and now she found herself sitting in a helicopter flying to Antarctica to be a part of a research team she knew nothing about. She wasn't even close to being as qualified for this expedition as many of the others she had picked for her team. As head of archaeology and anthropology, most of her subordinates were more qualified than she was. But Daniel had picked her and Elizabeth Weir had approved.

She knew why she had been chosen though and it had nothing to do with her resume or the fact that she was good friends with SG1 but more with her genetics. She was a gene carrier. In her DNA was an unmistakable sequence that no one could quite identify. All they knew is that it meant she was special and that she had abilities and a history she hadn't even known about. She had been working with the Asgard (more like she had been their guinea pig) to help bring out any latent abilities she might have. She had a few but none that she could control.

_"All inbound crafts, we have a rogue drone that can seek the target its own. Land immediately and shut down your engines. This is not a drill. I repeat…" _

"It's too late," Sheppard said eyeing the drone that was heading their way. "Hang on." River let out a small shriek as she was dragged out of her reverie with a sharp turn of the helicopter.

"River now would be a good time to try and help." O'Neill stated. Sheppard looked over at O'Neil like he had lost his marbles.

"What is she gonna do?" he inquired.

"Never you mind," O'Neil barked. "Just keep that drone from knocking us out of the sky." River closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on tracking the drone. She had done this many times when the Asgard had been teaching her how to sense a specific items location (one of the many talents her mutant genes had given her), but it wasn't as easy as people thought it was. She could sense the drone's pulsing energy and tried to concentrate on where it was.

"It's coming around behind us," she yelled. Sheppard didn't even hesitate, he wasn't sure why but somehow he felt as if she knew what she was doing; he yanked the helicopter out of the drones path.

"Break right," O'Neil ordered, Sheppard banked to the left. "I said right!"

"I am getting to that, sir," he argued as he finally got around to banking to the right. There was silence. Neither O'Neill nor Sheppard could see the drone.

"River!" O'Neill yelled at her. "Where is it?" River growled in frustration.

"I am not UPS you know!" she barked at him. "This thing does not come with a tracking number and I don't appr…Pull up! Pull up!" Sheppard could see the drone heading towards them and pulled the helicopter up and then into a steep dive. The drone shot out over the top of them, barely missing the helicopter.

"What about now?" O'Neil asked.

"Now's good," Sheppard concurred as he brought the helicopter to land.

"Shut it down!" O'Neil commanded. Sheppard went to shut down the engines but they all began to flip on their own.

"What the…" Sheppard asked astonished. "Sir? What the hell was that?"

"Wait for it…" O'Neil said holding up a finger. River spotted the drone heading their way, smashing its way over the top of the snow dune just ahead of them.

"Get out!" Sheppard screamed.

"Wait…" River began, but it was too late…

* * *

"All I am saying is that you could have warned us," O'Neil stated. River rolled her eyes; there was no getting away from him now that she was stuck in an elevator with him. "Then we wouldn't have had to get all wet and cold. I hate the cold."

"I tried warning you," she commented. "You jumped out before I had the chance. So technically it's your own fault for not listening."

"I was too listening," O'Neil admonished. "You just weren't speaking loud enough." River sighed and rolled her eyes yet again. She was about to say something when the elevator came to a grinding halt and Daniel came bounding up with his usual enthusiastic greetings.

It was always a relief to see him. He had an infectious and charming way about him that put people at ease. She had joined the SGC a month after he had ascended two years ago and in that time she had found herself a family with SG1. Sam had been the first person she met and they made an instant connection as friends. Coffee every morning before work, shopping on the weekends she wasn't off world. O'Neil taught her how to fish, Teal'c had taught her how to fight and meditate, and somehow they both ended up at her apartment on the nights she had dates, scaring away any potential suitors.

Hammond was much like her father, she had never known hers, but she liked to imagine that if he was still alive he and Hammond would have been great friends. Then there was Jonas. She had been the only one from SG1 to really talk to him for the first couple of weeks. After the incident with Daniel on Kelowna, no one had been very interested in making friends with him but somehow she knew that he was not really to blame for the actions of his people. She had never been allowed off world (except to see the Asgard), another reason why most of the people on her team were more qualified than she was, so Jonas used to bring her back anything he could from pictures to artifacts to help cheer her up.

She had loved him and in many ways she still did. But Kelowna was several million light years away and that took long distance relationship to a whole new level. In the end they both decided it would be better to part as friends but that didn't stop him from sending her gifts from his home land once or twice a month.

"River…" Daniel said snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Earth to River…" River blinked and smiled up at Daniel who was only inches away from her face making funny faces at her to try and get her attention. He knew when she was lost in thought; her thousand yard stare rivaled even the best marine at SGC.

"Sorry," She apologized shaking herself out of her thoughts. "What's up?"

"Try and stay with us please," O'Neil commented from behind Daniel. "I need you to watch Sheppard while Daniel bores me to death." River tried not to laugh as Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Will do," She said smiling at Daniel who was trying not to act over enthusiastic about his find. "Knock 'em dead." Daniel smiled at her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

River watched as O'Neil followed Daniel, McKay, and Dr. Weir to a small lab Daniel had set up.

"So what was that back there?" Sheppard asked sneaking up behind her.

"What was what?" River asked innocently.

"That whole thing with the missile and then the helicopter switches all switching off by themselves…" River smiled, he was good.

"Not sure," she feigned. "And it is called a drone not a missile, large difference. And as for the switches, maybe you just thought you hadn't turned them off already." Sheppard stared her down for a moment his green eyes boring into her amethyst ones as if trying to draw out a confession from her.

"Okay then," he said shrugging, dropping his stare. "I am going to go look around."

"Wa…" River let out a small sigh. He was the most confusing person. One moment he was interrogating her and the next he was off looking at stuff. Not that she could blame him. Ancient technology was fascinating, even being part Ancient herself (that was why she had an extra chromosome strand) she couldn't curb the infinite amount of enthusiasm she had every time she found something new to play around with.

The truth was, she knew very little about the Ancients, no more than Daniel did and he was the expert. Daniel figured that my mother had probably been an Ancient, which seemed kind of odd to the both of them since Ancients no longer lived in human form but as ascended beings. However, Daniel had just recently learned that ascended beings could re-take human form if they so chose.

She had spent several months with the Asgard her first year at the SGC but even though they had copious amounts of Ancient data, they had no way of completely understanding it and a lot of what they had deciphered was still far beyond her comprehension.

"Dr. Weir!" River's train of thought was smashed as Dr. Beckett came scuttling out of the chair room screaming for Elizabeth. Damn! Where had Sheppard gone? Rolling her eyes she hastily made her way into the chair room where Beckett had come running out of.

"You look nervous, Major," River said shaking her head and smiling.

"Who is this?" Dr. Weir asked as she came running into the room. River's smile broadened as O'Neil walked up to the Major with the look he often gave Daniel and her when they fiddled with stuff they didn't know anything about.

"I told you not to touch anything," O'Neil chastised looking down at the Major and shaking his head.

"I-I just sat down," Sheppard stated nervously.

"Major," McKay interrupted. "Think about where we are in the solar system." A large holographic three dimensional map of the star system appeared above Sheppard's head. Dr. Weir smiled in delight.

"Did I do that?" Sheppard asked frowning. River knew immediately that Weir would want Sheppard to be a member of the expedition and she couldn't blame her. Besides O'Neil and herself, she hadn't seen anyone operate the Ancient Chair that well—ever. Closing her eyes River concentrated on trying to see what Sheppard's answer would be. She already knew it would be a yes but there was something about trying to hone her clairvoyant ability that made her life that much more interesting.

The Asgard had informed her that it was a genetic marker, not every Ancient was able to see into the future, which means that it was specific to her lineage. The one thing given to her by her mother. By the time she was able to see his answer, everyone but Dr. Beckett had left the room.

"You alright lass?" he asked. River gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Just trying to predict the future, Doc," she admitted. Carson shook his head and frowned.

"You know you hafta be careful with that River," he stated. "It can cause serious damage to your brain if you are not careful." River bit her lip a bit embarrassed.

"I know," She said guiltily. "I promise I will keep it to a minimum." Carson smiled and gave her a one armed hug.

"That's my girl."


	2. Into the Event Horizon

River wasn't surprised when she saw Major Sheppard standing in the gate room of the SGC three days later looking around with a sort of child like awe. River smiled to herself. Sam had been the one to show her around the first day and she could have sworn she had gotten whiplash from everything she was trying to look at.

"I just need a couple o' minutes to finish my work, and you are not helping by standing there." River could hear Beckett's sharp tone and turned to see what the situation was. Bates stood hovering over Dr. Beckett impatiently.

"You got five minutes to get it going or I am leaving it." Bates stated. She watched Colonel Marshall Sumner walk down the ramp and make his way over to the quarreling pair.

"Everything has been double and checked and it has been clear for takeoff, Doctor," Marshall Stated. "Leave it alone."

"I don't answer to you Colonel," Beckett stated. River had never seen Carson so aggravated before, so she decided to intervene.

"He said the same to me, Sir,' Bates said to Sumner. The Colonel heaved a sigh and tapped his P90.

"That is what your sidearm is for," He said. "Use…"

"I don't think it wise to start intimidating the civilians before we even get through the gate," River approached the Colonel smiling who just glared in return.

"So let's remember that just because you are military does not mean you intimidate those below you to get what you want out of them, is that understood Bates…Colonel?" Sumner looked River straight in the face his grey eyes hold her determined stare, and then finally he relented.

"Yes Ma'am," He said with a small smile. "Would you come with me for a moment please?" River winked at Carson who gave her a small smile of appreciation before going back to glaring at Bates.

"Yes, Marshall?" Colonel Sumner crossed his arms and stared down at her, his grey eyes boring holes into her amethyst ones.

"I would appreciate it, Ma'am, if you would cease from undermining my authority in front of the personnel." River took a deep breath before placing her hands on her hips.

"Are we talking about Bates or Dr. Beckett?"

"Both."

"Let's get one thing straight, Colonel," she advanced a step towards him. "Beckett is not under your command, he is under Dr. Weirs. And second, you are under mine. Just because I don't own a uniform does not mean that you can try to undermine _my_ authority." River smiled knowing that Marshall had gotten the message and made her way up to Stargate Operations.

"You excited?" O'Neil asked her. River smiled widely.

"That obvious, huh?" she asked. O'Neil shrugged.

"You were fluttering around the Stargate like an anxious butterfly." River blushed and focused her attention on the Gate Room below.

"You ready to go?" Weir asked her.

"Sure am."

"Time to go then," River turned around and gave O'Neil a small smile.

"Here I go," she stated, tears welling up in her eyes as Daniel came and joined them. She had joined Sg-1 only three years ago, but to her, it felt like a lifetime. She really didn't want to leave them behind, but she knew that this was an archaeologist's dream, her own team and hundreds of places to explore. "Give Carter and Teal'c a hug for me and tell them…tell them I will see them soon." A tear escaped her eye. They were family, one big dysfunctional family. O'Neil embraced her in a hug rubbing her back in reassurance.

"We'll keep the light on for you." Jack said letting her go. "Be safe." River nodded. Daniel hung back while Jack went to talk to Walter.

"Don't go ascending on me while I am gone," River joked but tears were still in her eyes. Daniel smiled at her and grabbed her pulling her in to his embrace. There was no deeper bond than theirs. They were best friends and lovers all in one. The best of each other without the complications or mess. They understood each other, knew how the other one operated. He had been visiting her in Egypt for five years before he ascended and she joined.

"Be safe," Daniel whispered into her ear. "Do you understand me? Come back to me." River tightened her grip and closed her eyes tight against the onslaught of memories.

"I love you." She whispered back. Daniel smiled in her hair. Three words most people feared to hear but in their case it was a welcome sentence.

"I love you too." He let her go and kissed her forehead trying not to let her see how upset he was at losing her. "Now go and bring me back everything you can get your hands on." River shook her head and wiped the tears away as she laughed.

"Promise."

"Now go." River gave Daniel one last hug and grabbed her backpack from the corner she had stowed it in earlier and made her way to where Sheppard was gearing up.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him, trying to take her mind off of her friends. Sheppard took a deep breath and gave her a small nervous laugh.

"I am about to travel through a large ring that is going to transport my body to a different galaxy," he stated. "How do you think I feel?" River let out a small giggle but it came to a halt when Weir ordered for the dialing sequence to begin. River's smile disappeared when she saw Sumner making his way over to them, a frown upon his face.

"Let me make myself clear, Major," he stated. "You are not my choice for this mission." Sheppard just smiled ironically and rolled his eyes. River was about to comment but Sheppard beat her to it.

"I am sure you will warm up to me once you get to know me, Sir." He said.

"Just remember who gives the orders," he stated.

Dr. Weir, right?" Sumner glared at Sheppard's comment as two of his marines clipped his packs in place. Aiden Ford smiled at Sheppard as Sumner retreated towards the Stargate with River in tow.

"He is a big teddy bear on the inside," Ford said. "Lt. Aiden Ford, Sir." Sheppard smiled at the young enthusiastic officer.

"Pleased to meet you, Lt." Sheppard said shaking Aiden's hand.

"I see you met our resident Ancient," Ford said as he checked his P90. "Actually she is technically only half Ancient but she is a priority protection case nonetheless. Great girl too, never see her not smiling." Sheppard gave him a puzzled look.

"Your Ancient?" he asked. "What does that mean?" Astonishment crossed Aiden's face.

"You don't know?" Sheppard just shook his head. "She's an Ancient, one of the gate builders; well actually she is one of the descendants of the gate builders."

"I thought the Ancients were all dead," Sheppard stated. Aiden shrugged.

"Not really sure how it worked either," He admitted. "All I know is that Dr. Jackson spent years tracking down people with Ancient gene and then he found her about five years ago in Egypt. She not only has the gene but is half of their DNA. She can do all this freaky stuff with her mind and she is super smart which is why they made her head of the archaeology and anthropology department and she has the highest rank here, even Dr. Weir and the Colonel have to listen to her if she gives an order."

"Why didn't they just make her the leader of the expedition then?" Sheppard wondered. Aiden shrugged.

"Something to do with her not wanting it," he said putting on his pack. "She respects Dr. Weir a lot and despite their bumpy relationship she and the Colonel are actually pretty close, though neither of them would ever admit it." Sheppard smirked at that and made his way towards a group of marines gearing up to leave.

River watched Sheppard from a distance, she could tell by the way he was avoiding looking at her that Aiden had given him a little background on who she was and no doubt how much power she really had when it came to the expedition. The truth was she thought it was ridiculous that they had given her so much authority over everyone. She would never use it and it had been awkward to talk to Elizabeth for almost a week after the meeting.

In the end Elizabeth had been the one to approach her about the issue. She had told River that she was alright with the arrangement and knew that River would never use or abuse the power she was given. The only reason she had been given so much authority was because of her genetics, not because she in any way knew what she was doing.

River sighed and took a deep breath as the Stargate was activated. With a few words from Sumner and Weir the expedition began to file one by one through the Stargate. Aiden, Sheppard, and herself stood in front of the icy blue event horizon and looked at each other with nervousness planted all over their faces.

"What's it feel like?" Sheppard asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Hurts like hell, sir," Aiden said looking at Sheppard with the most serious face. River gave a small giggle and pushed Aiden through the event horizon.

"Let's go," River said taking Sheppard's hand and dragging him through. She didn't want to look back, because she knew that if she did, she might not have gone…

**Hope you guys like it, tell me what you think, honestly. What do you want to see more of..or less of….Give me your thoughts!**


	3. Uh ohwe're dead

**HI Everyone! Thanks for reading. I know it is a but like a follow on, but I promise that will be changing in the next couple of chapters, I am just having a hard time getting past the first episode LOL. Keep reading and please review and tell me what you think!**

River knew she shouldn't have been so surprised by the majestic beauty of Atlantis; but she was. The Ancients did everything on a grand scale but Atlantis seemed even greater than that. The minute River stepped out of the wormhole on the other side she was taken aback by the grandeur. Sheppard held his P90 at the ready, several marines moved around to block her just in case an enemy was present. River rolled her eyes. This was Sumner and O'Neil's doing. Lights began to flicker on in the balconies that overlooked them making the marines even tenser.

"Teams one and two secure the immediate area," Sumner ordered. "Sheppard and Ford, stick with River. River, anywhere they go; you go. No exceptions. Everyone else, find an open space and park it." River rolled her eyes while Sheppard and Ford just nodded. When it came to protection duty there was no way she could pull rank on Sumner even if she wanted to.

"Come one," she sighed. "Let's look upstairs; I think I saw some control panels McKay will want to look at." The two men nodded and followed her up the staircase, the lights coming on as they did.

"Whose doing that?" Weir asked as she joined the group heading towards the control panels.

"I think the city has some kind of motion sensors," River stated looking around. "I remember the Asgard telling me that the Ancients shared some of their basic knowledge such as this with them in the beginning." River ran her fingers along the consoles. They were intricate and beautiful. McKay began removing more and more sheets from the consoles, the delight on his face apparent to everyone around him.

"This has got to be the control room!" Rodney said excitedly, like a little boy in a candy shop. "This is obviously their version of a D.H.D."

"Oh, obviously!" Sheppard remarked sarcastically. McKay walked over to another console pulling River along with him. Taking her hand he dragged her along to a couple of consoles waving her hand over them impatiently. River was getting annoyed.

"You know I can activate these systems on my own," she remarked. "Believe it or not I do have full control over my hands, I am not paralyzed in that specific region." McKay just nodded and then stopped in his tracks when he registered what she had just said to him.

"Oh," he said dropping her hand sheepishly. "Sorry. Got carried away."

"Indeed." River commented as she turned to follow Weir and Sheppard who were leaving the area. "I'll be back." They made their way down one of the staircases where Sumner was waiting, standing in front of a large window.

"Holy Hannah!" River exclaimed running up to the window that lay ahead of her. "We're under water!" It was beautiful. Crystal blue waters surrounded them on all sides. It almost looked as if Atlantis had been built on the bottom of the ocean.

"Colonel, Dr. Weir," Rodney said coming up behind them. Rodney had a way about him. Whenever he entered a room you automatically felt as if you were somehow less important. He had an energy about him that both annoyed River and made her respect him…but she would never tell him that.

"We're under water," Sheppard stated, his tone one of both awe and child like joy.

"Yes, I know," Rodney dismissed. "I was coming to tell you. Wow, that is impressive." Rodney leaned towards the window fully taking in the weight of what he was seeing.

"Um…Oh, there is some kind of force field holding it back," he went on. "However, Dr. Beckett said there is something he wanted us to see." Reluctantly they all dragged themselves away from the window following Rodney to a large secluded room surrounded by lights and projection equipment, much similar to what River knew the Asgard used. Becket stood on a podium, enraptured by the beautiful hologram that stood before him. River stopped before entering the room. The woman looked familiar despite the fact that she had never seen her before.

"You okay?" Sheppard asked her. River opened her eyes, tearing her eyes away from the hologram.

"Sorry, just got kind of overwhelmed."

"I know what you mean." He smiled at River and turned back towards where the hologram was speaking. It was horrible and enlightening all at the same time. No one ever knew why the Ancients had left the Pegasus Galaxy. It was always such a mystery. But now they knew. They had met an enemy they could not defeat because they were more knowledgeable or powerful but because their sheer numbers overwhelmed them.

"So the story was true," River whispered. "Just not in the way we imagined."

"I still can't believe it survived so many years on the ocean floor," Weir stated. "I mean all of this time with no one to watch over it." River drifted away from their conversation when she saw Peter Grodin hurry over to McKay, whispering something in his ear.

"Let's hear it again," Beckett said about to step on the podium.

"Stop!" McKay yelled. "Turn it off!" Beckett jumped down from the podium a look of terror on his face.

"Power levels are dropping like a stone!"

"What does that mean?" Sumner asked.

"That is we don't stop everything we are doing right now, we are dead."

* * *

"Come on," Aiden said as they made their way to the gate room. "We all know McKay has a way of exaggerating." River smirked.

"I don't think he is exaggerating this time, Aiden." River stated. "I can feel it. The city is losing power and fast."

"She's right," McKay piped up as he started fiddling with one of the screens. A birds eye view of the city popped up, a mix of blue and red colors. "The force field has been holding back the ocean but it's collapsed to its minimum sustainable levels. "

"This could have happened years ago," River explained. "We are more protected here because of the Stargate. It is not a surprise that the Ancients would make this section more protected than the others."

"What if it fails completely?" Sheppard asked. McKay just smirked.

"Not if," he stated. "When." Sumner got on his radio to call of his security teams back to the gate.

"That isn't going to be enough." McKay said.

"What about our generators?" River asked. "Is there a way to interface our generators with Atlantis?"

"Not even close," he said. "Even our most advanced generator would fall far short of what is needed."

"So we need more ZPMs," Weir stated.

"If there were more, I'd be able to detect them," River said. "But I don't sense any here at all. I have been trying since we got here."

"Could it be because the city is so large?" Weir asked. "You might not be able to sense it if it were on the other side of the city." River shook her head.

"I don't think so," she said. "My range is pretty far."

"What about the Stargate?" Sumner asked. "Can we use it."

"We can't gate back to Earth if that is what you were thinking." Rodney declared.

"What about somewhere in this galaxy?" Sheppard asked. McKay thought about it for a moment and then led them over to the console that acted as a D.H.D.

"That could work," He said. "Some of the Ancient technology still uses good old fashioned push buttons, so we've been able to access the Stargate control system and a library of known gate addresses."

"And we have this," Grodin said from his work station. He pressed a small silver button on the D.H.D and when they looked up at the Stargate a clear shield appeared on it.

'Impressive."

"Using power, Using Power…using power." McKay said quietly but pointedly. Grodin looked puzzled for a moment but then realized what Rodney was talking about and quickly shut off the shield.

"Colonel, assemble a team. We need safe harbor, or better still another power source." Weir ordered.

"Lt. Ford, gather security teams one and two. Everyone gear up." Sumner ordered. Weir turned to Sheppard.

"I want you to go too, Major," she stated. Sheppard nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am." River followed him as they made their way towards the gate. She was already packed and ready to go from her trip through the gate to Atlantis. Her tac-vest fit snuggly to her black jacket, its pockets bulging with needed supplies. She wore black cargo pants and combat boots. She grabbed a 9mm from one of the marines and strapped it to her leg and a knife in her boot. She was well prepared.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sumner came up behind her. River turned around and smiled innocently.

'You told me to say with Major Sheppard and Lt. Ford at all times," she said her smiled widening and her eyes gleaming with mischief. "Since they are both required to go on this away mission, I have to go to." Sumner was about to comment but River bear him to it. "No exceptions, remember? Your words, sir." Sumner took a deep breath and sighed, rubbing his head.

'You better make sure you keep your head down," Sumner demanded. "If you end up dead General O'Neil will kill me." River nodded and skipped down the steps where Ford and Sheppard waited with the Marines.

"I am going to regret this," Sumner groaned heading after them. Weir turned to McKay, a small playing on her strong yet willful lips. There was no stopping River when she had her mind set on something. She was a force to be reckoned with which is why Weir had chosen her to be the department head of archaeology.

"Alright," she said. "Pick an address and start dialing." River waited anxiously by the gate as it started dialing. Her first true off world mission; it felt exciting and terrifying at the same time. River stepped back as the whoosh of the fate surged forward and the marines started making their way through the gate, night goggles over their eyes. Ford and Sheppard grabbed either arm and led her through the gate.

Stepping through the gate was unnerving. It felt different than it had in the Milky Way. River wasn't sure why but it could have something to do with the Milky Way gates being much older than the ones that were built in Pegasus.

The area around the gate was surrounded by grasslands. It was a beautiful sight. Trees stood all around them in the distance and the breeze felt cold and carried the scent of pine. The team progressed forward into the darkness, Sheppard and River stood nearest the forest.

River stopped for a moment, concentrating on what was going on around her. She could sense a figure moving in the trees. Sheppard saw it. He raised his fist to get the team to halt in their places and keep quiet. After another gesture they began to move more cautiously but River could still sense something. Suddenly, a small figure burst out of the trees and stopped at the sight of the soldiers. Ford raised his gun.

"Wait!" River screamed throwing herself in front of the figure who was a small boy. The little boy whimpered in terror. A moment later, another young boy burst through as well, he was wearing a mask and making growling sounds and without thinking he tackled the other boy.

"Please don't hurt us!" the first boy begged when he shoved the second boy off of him. River stood, her back to the boys, pleading eyes on Sheppard. The second boy tore off his mask, his eyes holding nothing but pure terror as Sumner came running up to join them. Another figure came flying out of the woods; a male tall with chin length hair and a beard. Ford and Sumner raised their rifles high but River held her ground and shielded the two young boys.

"Please, they are just playing," declared the man, his tone begging. The rest of the marines joined them as the man and the children became more frightened.

"Is everything okay here, Sheppard?" Sumner asked. Sheppard pushed his night goggles out of his eyes.

"Just a couple of kids, sir," he said. The marines lowered their weapons and the man stood up. River took a step back knowing that her protection of the children was no longer needed.

"Halling," he said, his eyes focused on River.

"I don't know what that means," Sheppard admitted.

"It's his name," River and Sumner said sarcastically at the same time. River took a step forward and held out her hand.

"Halling, I am River," she introduced herself. Halling looked at her outstretched hand for a moment as if deciding whether or not to take it. In the end he did.

"Are you here to trade?" he asked.

"Yes. We are traders," Sheppard interrupted River before she had a chance to respond. River smiled when Halling turned to the boys to chastise them for their actions. She could see the love in his eyes as he places his hands on his sons face, cupping it protectively. She wished she had those kinds of memories to hang onto about her father. When he was done he stood up and motioned for the team to follow him.

"Teyla will wish to meet you," He said. Sheppard nodded and both he and River began to trail after him, the rest of the marines and Sumner in tow.


	4. Into the City and back again

**Sorry it took so long! I had class work and finals! But here it is! Don't forget to review and thanks to all the people following! You guys are great!**

The village was quant and made up of several advanced makeshift huts that littered the edge of the forest. River hung back while John and Sumner did the talking. She liked watching rather than talking because it told her more than people were willing to share. They seemed like a fairly primitive society but they were well organized. John and Sumner had been taken to one named Teyla which told her that there were no qualms about having a woman as a leader which meant that they were open to equal rights. What puzzled her was why they were living in a hunter/gatherer community when a city lay just miles away from their camp. As dawn approached River could make out more and more of the city that lay across the lake. It looked ruined and it had the flair of Ancient architecture.

"Looks worth investigating," Sumner stated coming up behind her. River looked over at him and smiled grimly.

"Maybe," she said. "But there must be some reason why these people do not inhabit it. You should ask them their permission before you send a team in." Sumner gave a small chuckle.

"You have been spending way too much time with Dr. Jackson," he laughed. "Come with me. I want you to meet these people. Sheppard seems to make a good impression but you are the one with the training on these kinds of things." River smiled and nodded as she followed Sumner into the tent where Teyla and John sat talking. Teyla was short but strong with mousy brown hair and a firm look, opposite of herself. Teyla made her feel a tad bit self conscious in a way she hadn't felt since she met Sam. Long curly crimson locks framed a soft pallid face that made River look as if she were still just twenty one rather than twenty seven, not to mention that when it came to any kind of fighting she was practically obsolete.

"Hello," Teyla greeted, giving River a warm smile. "I am Teyla Emmagen." River smiled back relieved that Teyla seemed easily approachable.

"I am River," She introduced herself. "Thank you for allowing us to into your village."

"Your people have proven to be trustworthy and kind," she said glancing over at John. "Although some are rather impatient," River didn't even have to guess who Teyla was referring to.

"Thank you," River expressed. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about the city. We were wondering if it is possible to explore it, maybe find something that can help us."

"The city of the ancestors is not safe," a man standing next to Teyla spat, his name she learned later was Toran.

"We can take care of ourselves," Sumner interrupted earning a glare from River.

"But we would appreciate it if we could explore with your blessing," River added softly still glaring at Sumner.

"The Wraith will come," The one named Toran spat.

"Who are the Wraith," River asked curiously. She could tell from their reaction that they had never come across anyone who had never heard of the Wraith.

"If the Wraith have never touched your world," Teyla urged. "You should go back there."

"We can't," Sheppard spoke up. We've gotten ourselves into a bit of a bind and we may need a safe place to stay for awhile."

"Our people have longed believed that the Wraith will come if we venture into the Old City," Teyla began. "But it is a belief we have not tested in some time."

"Good," Sumner said heading out the tent. "Gentlemen…and River." River followed Sumner and the men out the tent. She didn't know how she felt about testing the beliefs of the Athosians.

"Look," Sumner pointed out. "I don't care what they say. The city is worth a look, not to mention that it could have a working ZPM."

"What about the Wraith they were talking about?" River asked. "These people were genuinely afraid of us wandering into the city and alerting them. We should tread cautiously."

"And what if the Wraith are the enemy the ancient hologram lady was talking about?" Sheppard asked.

"All the more reason for us to take a defensible position should we have to abandon Atlantis," Sumner replied. "Stay here Sheppard and see what you can find out. Ford, head back to the Gate and report to Weir. Tell her we will have answered for her in a few hours. And River, you and Team 1 will head into the city and see what you can find. Look for anything that might give us an edge, especially a ZPM." River rolled her eyes but consented. Sumner was right; they needed any advantage they could get. Grabbing the tac-vest she had abandoned during the night, she zipped it up and followed Lt. Rogers and his team towards the city.

"What do you think Ma'am?" Lt. Roger's spoke up for the first time since they had left the settlement more than ten minutes past.

"About what, Lt?" she asked.

"About the Wraith, Ma'am," He said. "Do you think they are the enemies the Ancient's lost to?" River smiled.

"First of all Lt. call me River," She ordered. "And second, it is a good probability. If the Ancient's lost the war than the Wraith are probably the dominant species in the galaxy ruling through fear and intimidation. What bothers me is that it has been ten thousand years and from what the Athosians were saying they seem to grow more and more in numbers each year. What do you think Lt?" Rogers smiled.

"Call me James, Ma'…River." James said catching himself. River smiled. "I think that we are few and the Wraith could be many and that saving Atlantis could be our only hope. But what I don't understand is why the Athosians have left this city dormant…never mind." They had reached the mouth of the city and what River saw scared her as well as answered some of the questions she had burning in the back of her mind.

The city was in ruins and practically uninhabitable. The streets were littered with rubble and glass and the buildings themselves were practically torn to shreds. The team made their way over rubble and around debris, searching for any signs of power in the area. River could hardly believe the destruction that was around her. She had of course read many of the mission briefs of SG-1 about worlds that the Goa'uld had destroyed and she had seen firsthand what Anubis could have done to Earth but what she before her now broke her heart. How many Ancients and people like the Athosian's had been killed in this blast? No wonder they never wanted to return to the city.

"Lieutenant, River," Corporal Singer waved them over urgently. "I have a faint energy reading near one of the buildings." River and James rushed to the Corporals side to take a look at the monitoring device he had in his hands. He was right; there was a low pulse of energy being emitted near one of the buildings just ahead of them.

"Let's see what it is," River said as she marched ahead with James scurrying after her, the rest of the team not far behind.

"River wait," James called as he followed her over a large obstruction in their path. She didn't seem to hear him or she was ignoring him, either way James was annoyed. He knew that she could be impulsive, he had been warned several times that she often liked to charge ahead which is why she rarely went off world back at the SGC. She was too valuable an asset to be letting her romp around in search of things that could kill her.

"Found it!" River yelled just as James jumped down from the large debris he had just climbed. She was standing over a large hole in the ground that looked as if it had been blown apart by some kind of weapon. James could see the faint eerie blue glow of whatever it was that was sending out the energy pulse.

"What is it?" James asked. River shrugged.

"Not sure," she admitted trying to get a better look at it. River peered over as far as she could when suddenly the ground began to shake beneath them. River let out a small scream as she lost her balance. It felt like it was hours but in reality it was only a second. River's footing slipped and she found herself falling into the hole, no balance and nothing but cold hard ground beneath her to land on. She closed her eyes preparing herself for whatever would happen when suddenly she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her in. Her body collided with something strong but soft and when she opened her eyes she was flush against James's chest. She took a deep breath and breathed in his scent. Cologne and old spice a perfect combination.

"Thanks," River breathed a sigh of relief and pulled herself away from Lt. Rogers but he still kept a firm grip on her waist.

"What the hell was that?" Corporal Singer asked coming up behind them.

"I have no idea but we need to get that box," River stated ducking out of James's hold and unzipping her pack and grabbing the rope she had inside. "I'll repel down and grab it. It doesn't look like it is buried or anything."

"No way," James countered. "I'll go down and grab it." River shook her head.

"I am lighter than you and everyone else on this team," She stated. "If something goes wrong it will be easy to pull me up. Whatever that quake was it could be coming this way so we need to move as fast as possible." James looked down the hole and then back up at River and sighed.

"Fine," he consented with a frustrated huff. "But if something happens I will kill you before Colonel Sumner has a chance to kill me." River smiled up at him as she tugged on the rigging she had made while he had been huffing and puffing. This was one of the times where she felt the most useful because archaeology had prepared her for this. She had spent years in Egypt climbing into tombs and burial chambers, this was no different.

"Okay," She said taking a deep breath. "Make sure you have a firm grip on the…" River stopped mid-sentence when she saw the look James gave her. It was the look she often got from Daniel when she was explaining something he already knew. "What?"

"I am a trained soldier," James commented. "I know how to lower someone down a hole." River rolled her eyes as she lowered herself carefully over the edge, not bothering to respond. It was dark, there was very little light for her to see exactly what she was doing, but she didn't much light because the object itself seemed to glow. She tugged gently on the rope twice to let them knew she had hit the bottom of the hole. She bent down carefully to take a closer look at the object. It was nothing really and it was smaller than it had looked from the top of the hole. Carefully she reached her hand down to touch it. She let her fingers caress the cool glass like shard and for a moment she felt as if there was nothing else in the world.

Suddenly the ground beneath her began to quake. River hunched down and shielded her face and the object with her arms as debris came loose from the walls of rock around her. She could hear a whooshing sound above her and when she looked up she could have swore she saw a ship go by.

"River!" James yelled to get her attention. "Let's go, we are under fire!" River bent down and snatched up the shard but yelped in pain as it pierced her palm. She let the shard drop back down to the ground as she nursed her injured hand.

"What's the hold up?!" James yelled again, this time over the radio.

"Nothing," River yelled back. "I got…" She stopped. Where had the shard gone? She looked down at where she had dropped it but was no longer there. She dropped down to her hands and knees and frantically searched the rubble below her to find it, but it just disappeared.

"We're pulling you back up," James called over the radio and the next thing River knew she was being hauled back up the hole. It took less than a minute for her to reach the top and the minute she did she began unknotting her harness but James didn't have the patience for that. Instead he took his combat knife and cut at the rope as quickly as he could. The moment he was free he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along with him as they ran back towards the camp.

"Where's the object?" he asked as they ran as fast they could back towards their squad.

"It disappeared!" River yelled over the noise. The closer they got towards the camp the louder it became. Small ships, dart-like in form, were flying over the camp making the same whooshing noise she had heard earlier. The camp was in ruins and people were being grabbed up by some kind of tractor-beam.

"What do you mean it disappeared?" James asked. "How does a glowing object just disappear?" River rolled her eyes and groaned as she dodged one of the beams.

"How should I know?" She asked. "Do I look like a glowing object expert? Because I am not."

"Rogers!" River heard Sumner calling from over by one of the village tents. James grabbed River by the hand and together they made their way over to the Colonel.

"What took you so long?" Sumner asked and then waved it off. "Never mind. We have three enemy bogeys and they are fast. We need to make it to the gate. James, go find Sheppard and the woman Teyla. River, stay with me and help me get as many people as we can out of here and into hiding." James still had River's hand and for a moment he stood there as if he didn't want to let go but when Sumner gave him a look he gave her hand a quick squeeze and took off towards the wooded area.

River's brow furrowed in confusion. He was probably just being nice like all the other soldiers always were. In fact, River had noticed early on in her Stargate career that soldiers and other personnel went above and beyond to make sure that she always got what she needed. They were overly kind, even at times when she knew they shouldn't be, and never seemed to want to attempt any kind of personal relation with her even though she knew many of them wanted to. Even the female officers and enlisted kept her at arms lengths. It seemed that only SG-1 and the higher ups wanted anything to do with her, everyone else was either too afraid or didn't like her, but she never figured out which.

That was why it was such a reprieve for her when she joined the Atlantis expedition. The soldiers still kept their distance, besides Sumner who she considered to be a father figure, but the scientists and other expedition members warmly invited her to join them whenever she was around. They weren't afraid and they genuinely seemed to like her.

"Take this," Sumner handed her a P90. "Shoot at the ships, the phantoms on the ground are not real."

"What about the people who are in the ships?" River asked. "If we shoot the ships down we might kill them."

"It is a chance we have to take," Sumner said coldly but River could tell he was trying to play the strong soldier. "It's either take the ships down or be caught ourselves." River bit her lip but in the end she knew Sumner was right, however, it didn't mean that she had to be the one to hit the ship. Instead, she aimed her P90 just behind it so that it looked like she was shooting at it when in reality the bullets were just sliding by.

"Help me!" River stopped what she was doing and looked behind her to where the voice was coming from. "Somebody help!" It was a little girl stuck under a collapsed tent, her blue eyes were filled with tears and her face contorted in fear.

"Cover me," River yelled at Sumner.

"What?" Sumner called back in disbelief. "River…" he tried to grab her before she could slip away but he was too late she had already zipped past him towards the injured girl. River kept as low as she could to the ground and slowly crept her way towards the little girl.

"Help me!" the girl started to struggle the closer River got.

"Shh," River whispered hushing her. "It's alright. I need you to be silent, like bunny; do you know what a bunny is?" The girl nodded solemnly. River smiled.

"Okay," River knelt down next to the girl. "I am going to lift this off of you and when I do I want you to hide in those bushes over there. Understand?" The girl looked where River was pointing and then nodded. River took a deep breath and placed her hands under the bamboo like pole that the girl was stuck under and tried her hardest to lift it but it barely went anywhere. She didn't stop trying. She was just about to let go when suddenly the pole began to lift.

Just as she was the told the minute the young girl was free she ran for cover. With a soft groan River dropped the pole and turned around to find James and Sumner glaring down at her. River was about to thank them but her eyes widened as she saw the tractor beam of a dart ship heading their way.

"Run!" River yelled. James and Sumner didn't even hesitate and took off after her towards the shelter of the woods. "The girl!" River came to a grinding halt and turned around as fast as she could, heading towards where she had told the girl to hide.

"River!" James yelled. River didn't hear him. All she could think about what the poor girl whose hiding place was right in the path of the ship. She ran as fast as she could but it was too late, the girl had already been sucked up into the ship. She stopped mid step, tears welling up in her eyes. It was her fault, she had told the girl to hide there.

"Sumner!" River snapped her head to face James's cry but only thing she saw was the blue of the beam and then nothing at all….


	5. Gooey, Ooee, Wraith Ship!

She could hear voices but they sounded far away, fading in and out like they were nothing more than echoes. She felt hot and every attempt at opening her eyes failed. They felt heavy like lead. She concentrated on her breathing, slow and steady, while she tried her best to listen to what was going on around her. She could hear Sumner talking but the reply was too faint to hear. River could barely even remember what happened. She had heard James scream Sumner's name…and then…nothing. Minutes ticked away and slowly River could feel her body begin to work again. Slowly she opened her eyes to find a worried Teyla leaning over her with a damp cloth wiping sweat away from her forehead.

"You're awake," Teyla whispered, relief in her voice. "We were beginning to get worried." River took a shaky deep breath as she tried to sit up but all at once she felt a flood of nausea and dizziness.

"What happened?" River asked groggily trying to calm the dizziness.

"Take your time," Teyla cautioned. "The Wraith beam can be disorienting to the body." Teyla turned from River for a moment. "Colonel Sumner, Lt. Rogers, she is awake." Slowly, one inch at a time River sat up, the dizziness was beginning to wear off

"You okay?" James knelt down in front of her and felt for the pulse on her wrist and then felt her forehead with the back of his hand. River tried to keep from blushing but she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as he assessed her for any damage.

"I'm fine," she whispered to him. "Don' worry so much." James stood up.

"It's my job to worry about you," he stated. River sat in stunned silence for a moment taking in what James had just said. 'It was his job,' that was his exact words which meant that the entire time she thought he was flirting with her he was just doing what he was ordered. It made sense to her now, why he had been so nice and talkative, he was making sure he kept her attention so that she didn't wander off and get lost or hurt.

"Well, luckily there is nothing to worry about, Lt." she commented standing up from the bench she had been lying on and taking a good look around. She could tell that it was a ship, a very odd ship, but a ship nonetheless. It was dark and dank, the walls oozed with some kind of goo, the floors felt sticky yet sturdy but River couldn't figure out how a shipped made of these materials could exist. It seemed more organic than anything else; like it was somehow alive.

"We shouldn't have gone into the city," River stated to Sumner. "Now look what we've gotten ourselves into." Sumner gave her a wry smile.

"We don't really know that going into the city was what caused them to attack," Sumner re-buttled.

"No but so far the correlation is looking pretty good," She muttered. "And now were trapped on a weird ship and we have no idea what we are up against." Sumner sighed because he knew she was right. They didn't know anything about the Wraith, they were defenseless and stick on a ship with no way off.

"Teyla," Sumner called her over. "What can you tell me about the Wraith?" Teyla took a moment before answering. River could tell she was having a hard time deciding where to start.

"They have been around for thousands of years," she started. "They herd humans like we herd livestock. They cull worlds to keep themselves satisfied, not many people live to be very old."

"When you say cull..." River began. "You mean..." Teyla nodded somberly.

"They feed on humans to keep themselves alive." River swallowed hard. A race of beings who literally fed on humans was, in her opinion, worse than the Goa'uld.

"Your friend warned us," River said. "I am sorry we didn't listen."

"How do we know he isn't the one who told them," James argued. Halling took a threatening step towards James; River sensed that it was an insult to say that one of their people was working with the Wraith.

"No Athosian would ever work with the Wraith," Halling declared. "You insult us to say such a thing." There it was, fire burned in Halling's eyes as he stared James down.

"I didn't mean to insult you," James apologized. "We just take every situation in to account. It's not a..."

"Hush," Halling said silencing James. "Someone comes." James took a step in front of River to block her from whatever was coming. River forced herself to remember that he was merely doing his job and nothing more. She peeked around his shoulders to see who was coming and what she saw frightened her to no end.

They were something that one would only see in their worst nightmare. The leader of the pack was tall and built with cold grey looking skin and long white hair. Oversized teeth protruded from his mouth and razor sharp nails from his hands. He wore heavy sounding boots and a long leather black coat that gave him a matrix look. One guard stood on either side of him, largely built but their faces were hidden by masks. These were drones, worker bees, each with their own task. The web-like door swung open and the Wraith stepped inside. Sumner took a brave step forward.

"I am Colonel Marshal..." Sumner didn't even have a chance to finish, with a slight gesture the Wraith sent Sumner hurling into the wall. The Wraith sneered as he turned away from Sumner and focused his attention on Toran.

"No," Toran begged. "Please." The drone Wraith stepped forward and grabbed Toran by the throat and lifted him off the ground, dragging him behind him.

"Wait!" River cried rushing in front of the drone that had Toran. "Take me instead." River wasn't sure why she did it but she couldn't bear to let them hurt Toran, not when it was possibly her fault that they had come to the Athosian home world in the first place. The lead Wraith cocked his head in interest as he walked up to her. River took a deep breath and held her ground.

"Why is his life worth more than yours?" The Wraith asked curiously. "Why not preserve your own life for as long as possible?" River stared him down, her eyes boring into his.

"No one life is more important than another's," River stated. "But it is my fault he is here and he deserves the chance to live a little longer if he can." The Wraith let out a slight feral laugh. River's stomach clenched at the animal like sound. The Wraith nodded at the free drone and walked from the room. River stood her ground as the second drone grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her out of the cell.

"River!" James cried out as he tried to struggle out of Halling's grip to grab her. His hand was outstretched to her, willing her to take it, but she merely smiled at him and let the drone pull her out of the cell. When the cell door closed Halling released the angry Lt.

"Why the hell didn't you help?" he accused Sumner. "They are going to kill her!" Sumner looked down at the floor, guilt and regret on his face, but he knew that there was nothing anyone in that room could have done.

"If you would have tried to free her," Halling said. "You would be dead." James growled in frustration as he looked out at the hallway where they took River. He had been keeping an eye on her since she started at the SGC. She hadn't known that of course, he was ordered to keep his distance, but there were times when all he had wanted to do was walk through that order and tell her everything he loved about her. He had gotten to know her the way no one ever got to know a person. He watched her from afar taking in every authentic moment she was in; from the silly doo-wop dances she did when she finally solved a problem she was working on, to the sobbing tears she sheds when she was sad, to the burning loneliness she felt when she was on her own. He watched her grow, watched her love, and watched her dream and he fell in love with every single moment and every single bit of who she was. ..

**Sorry so short, but I wanted to get something up! Thanks for all the follows and the reviews! I am glad you like it! Don't forget to review, those reviews tell me what you like and don't like and what you want to see more of! Till next time-RR**


	6. The Wraith Queen

**HELLO! SOO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE! School and work have been rather hectic, but here it is! Please review or I will take longer to post the next one ;)**

River had lost track of Toran. The maze of dimly lit hallways seemed to stretch on forever and at some point or another they had been separated. She had decided to take on calmness with the Wraith, partly to keep herself from losing it but another part was so that she could take in everything around her. Daniel had always said that one could talk their way out of most situations if they paid enough attention without having to resort to violence. However, she doubted the Wraith had the same point of view. Jack always said to pay attention so that you knew what points to blow up and at the moment that seemed like the more plausible option.

After several more minutes and several more confusing corridors they exited into a large cavernous room decorated with a large wooden table adorned with an arrangement of foods that looked less than appetizing. She looked around, curious why a race such as the Wraith would have a human-style dining room table with food that they no-doubt disdained. She turned around to get a better look at the table and clumsily bumped into the chair at the end. She caught herself on the arm of the chair and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't fall to the ground but her breath caught in her throat when she grasped something that felt like human bone. River looked at the object under her hand and upon recognition her eyes bolted to what it was attached to.

River let out a small shriek as she let go of the chair and fell to the ground scrambling as far away from the skeleton in the chair as possible until she hit something solid. Her shriek became a solid scream when she felt someone grab her from behind and drag her up to her feet. Her mind tried to kick in to gear as she thought of all the ways O'Neill and Teal'c had taught her to defend herself against an enemy but all she could think about was what the Wraith had done to whoever's skeleton that had belonged to.

"It's okay," someone whispered in her ear. "You're okay." It took a moment for River's brain to catch up to what she was hearing. Sumner was whispering into her ear, holding her tightly, trying to get her to calm herself. River stopped struggling against him. She turned to stare at him, a smile of relief on his face.

"You're late," River whispered. Sumner's smile widened and he shrugged.

"Always liked making an entrance." River smiled back, wiping away a stray tear.

"Where are we?" River asked. Sumner looked around wondering the same thing.

"I don't know," He said grimly. "But I sure don't like the look of it." There were several minutes of silence as the two of them continued to survey the room. River wandered back over to the skeleton wanting a closer peek. They looked several centuries old but the clothes looked…it was Toran. It took a moment for River to process it, but the necklace that lay around the neck of the skeleton was one she had seen Toran wear, a unique design that was unmistakable Athosian.

"You must feel hunger by now," River let out a small shriek, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately, when the snarling voice of a female shattered the silence. Sumner and River turned to face the voice, a female Wraith. That is when it made sense to River.

They were like a hive of bees; she was the Queen ruling over worker and drone Wraith. Everything River had seen since she arrived fell into place; the web-like doors, the almost organic nature of the ship, and the work stations of different kinds of Wraith.

"What do you call yourself?" River's thoughts broke as the queen Wraith circled them.

"Colonel Marshal Sumner, United States Marine Corp," Sumner answered, ever the soldier, showing no fear, possibly because River was scared enough for the both of them. The Queen looked at him with interest.

"So little fear. Is it valor…or ignorance," she asked and then turned her head to River. "This one cowers in my presence, though we share a common bond." That got River's attention, but Sumner just ignored it.

"We travelled through the Stargate," he answered. "We are peaceful explorers."

"Yet you bring a weapon," retorted the Queen. She was looking directly at River when she said it but again it seemed as if Sumner was ignoring her.

"Why have you taken my people prisoner?"

"You trespassed on our feeding ground." The Queen stated.

"Feeding ground?" This time it was River who spoke. "You feed on humans?"

"All living things must eat," The Queen stated as if she was talking about the weather and not about eating humans for dinner.

"Yeah, but trust me when I say that there are a lot of things out there that taste better than humans," River muttered. The Queen ignored her.

"What do you call your world?" Sumner remained silent refusing to answer. River watched as Sumner clenched his teeth in pain. It took her a moment to realize that the Queen was somehow communicating telepathically with him.

"Sumner!" River cried out to him trying to break the connection between the two. "Sumner!" She could tell that it was working by the way the Queen was growling in disdain. "Listen to me Sumner, fight her, she is just trying to …" River didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Her head began to pound and within a few seconds it felt as if it was on fire. River dropped to her knees screaming in agony, holding her head in her hands trying to push the burning from her mind.

"What do you call your world?" The Queen pushed further.

"Earth," Sumner groaned.

"Marshall. Stop!" River screamed, still holding biting back the pain in her head.

"It is not among our stars."

"No," Sumner stated painfully. The Queen smiled.

"Your will is strong," she whispered to Sumner. "The other one begged for his life."

"Is that what is going to happen to my people?" Sumner asked. The Queen's smile widened.

"As I said, all living things must eat."

"Then we are done talking." Her smile widened.

"I think not. Kneel." Sumner didn't move, but River could see he was struggling to keep the little control he had left. Finally, Sumner fell to his knees in defeat. "Such strength! I have not tasted this for such a long time." She reached down and tor his shirt open. River tried to close her eyes, to turn away from what was about to happen but she couldn't.

"Go to hell!" Sumner spat.

"Earth first!" The Queen bent down and slammed her open palm onto his chest over his heart, her nails piercing his flesh. Sumner screamed. River watched in horror as Sumner slowly began to age. The fire has seceded from her mind, the Queen's mind was elsewhere and therefore unable to retain her hold on River.

"Stop!" River bounced up from the floor and ran as fast as she could at the Queen. With all her might she rammed her body into the Queen's sending them both flying over the table. The Queen regained her composure faster than River anticipated she would. She grabbed River by the throat and held her up a few feet off the ground.

"Where is the new feeding ground?" River didn't answer, she could barely breathe. There was fire in her lungs as they worked to get air. Suddenly, the sound of gunshots rang through the hall. The Queen dropped River unexpectedly when a bullet ripped through her.

"Bring him to me!" The Queen screamed. River gasped as air rushed to her lungs. She tried to crawl away, relief flooded her mind when she saw Sheppard, but at the same time seeing him at the mercy of the Wraith Queen wasn't exactly how she imagined a rescue. River winced as she felt a powerful hand grab her hair. With a sharp yank, the Queen lifted her to her feet, smiling at the intruder.

"Look at your rescue, young one," The Queen hissed. "He will tremble at my feet when I am done with you." River's eyes caught Sheppard, she knew what was coming, the same thing that happened to Sumner, the same thing that would happen to Sheppard. River held Sheppard's gaze, tears in her eyes as she looked at the man who could have been a great friend if her life was apparently destined to end so early. She had finally been given the chance to see new worlds and this was how it was going to end. Jack was right; the universe is a dangerous place. But no matter what was about to happen, she never would regret her decision.

River's train of thought was broke as she screamed at the piercing pain of the Queen's nail's digging into her skin. She could feel her energy draining away, slowly, but then suddenly there was something else. River closed her eyes concentrating on the warm feeling that was buried inside her. IT was like sunshine, warm rays of sunshine filling her, and then…nothing. There was no pain—it was gone. River opened her eyes to find the Wraith Queen slumped on the floor clutching her hand looking up at her in horror.

"What are you?" she whispered in fear. "Kill them!" She ordered to the guards. "Kill them all!" The guards were advancing, Sheppard fought against the two that held him captive but nothing was working. River was frozen. What had she done? Then it was there again, that same warm feeling she had had before, a hazy blue light that seemed to envelope her. She didn't have control. It was like something else had taken over her body, gained control. She didn't get to see what came next…


	7. After Effects

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter! Hectic life! Kind of wish my life was a fanfiction or a tv show, wouldn't have to worry about a lot of things! Anyways here it is! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and followers. Remember that reviewing is the best way for a writer to improve on his or her ( in my case her) writing. No flames, just constructive criticism. Thank you guys for being so patient! I will have the next one up soon!**

_She could hear screams of terror resonating through the empty halls of the Wraith Ship but there was no one there but her. She called out tentatively to the dark that surrounded her, hoping that maybe someone would answer -but there was nothing. River closed her eyes against the painful sound of the screams against her ears-slowly they began to die down but the ominous feeling they left behind still surrounded her like a cocoon. _

"_Sheppard!" River screamed out rushing down one hall after another, trying to escape the deafening silence. "James!" There was no response, she was greeted only by the eerie silence that surrounded her. Then out of nowhere a high pitched screamed shattered the emptiness. River took off as fast as she could towards the scream, her feet pounding against the floor, her heart thumping in her chest like a jack hammer as she moved closer and closer. _

_River came to a dead halt as the hallway merged with a cavernous room that was all too familiar to her. She closed her eyes taking a moment to catch her breathe. River took a deep breathe, calming her heart beat, when she opened her eyes to look around, a large wave of sorrow and fear washed over her. She knew this room, she could feel the familiarity and the emotions but she couldn't quite place her finger on why. Why was it so familiar? _

_River advanced into the room, trying to get a full view of everything that was around her. She didn't realize she was falling until it was too late. Her feet had come in contact with something wet causing her to slip. She fell to the ground with a painful thud unable to break her fall. River sighed as she placed her hands on the ground as leverage to boost herself up but instead she screamed. Blood, it was everywhere around her, on her body, in her hair, stained to her hands. River looked up as a shadow formed over her blocking the light. River's heart soared hoping it was Sheppard or James but instead it was a girl. Long wet hair hung down, dripping on the floor, adding to the puddle around River. She drew an arm from behind her back, a gun in her hand, raised it at River and pulled the trigger…_

River bolted up in her bed sweat soaked and screaming. She could feel hands on her shoulders holding her back but her instincts for survival kicked in. She shoved the hands away and scrambled out of the bed as fast as she could her focus on the door her body in automatic as she ducked and twirled out of the reach of anybody who tried to grab at her. She ran, dodging people as she scrambled down one hallway after another looking for some kind of escape-any kind of escape.

Her legs were burning beneath her, her breathe was ragged to the point where she felt like she could no longer breath, her body was covered in sweat, and when she finally reached her breaking point she collapsed…

When he found her she lay crumpled on the floor, her eyes closed, her breathing slowly becoming steady. She was shivering so James took off his jacket gently laying it over her, taking slow movements so he didn't spook her and cause her too take off running again. They had been searching for her for more than half an hour until McKay finally thought about using the life signs detector. She had run herself all the way down to the exit hallway by the east pier.

"Major," James spoke softly in his radio. "I've found her, east pier hallway by the transporter. I'll bring her back up."

"Maybe we should bring in a medical team," Sheppard commented.  
"I don't want to spook her again, sir," James explained. Sheppard consented. James turned his attention back to River.

"I'm going to pick you up, okay?" he told her, hoping that by talking to her it would keep her from panicking. James slipped one hand under her back and the other beneath her legs and slowly lifted her into his arms. River let out a small little whimper and nestled her head in his shoulder for comfort. James let a small smile play on his lips. River had never been the damsel in distress type of girl, she had her fair share of moments in the past where she needed help but she always stood strong and defiant, so seeing her in such a defenseless position made James want to protect her even more.

The walk back up to the infirmary was quick, the discovery of the transporters made it easier to get from one place to the other without having to take staircase after staircase. Doctor Beckett rushed over to James the moment he stepped of the transport, a bed at the ready. Slowly James unloaded River onto the bed and watched as Doctor Beckett wheeled her away.

It was a dreamless sleep this time, when River woke the second time around she wasn't haunted by visions or nightmarish feelings, just the sterile environment of white wash walls and hushed voices. They sounded far away, the voices, but River could see their shadows against the curtain that separated her bed from the rest of the room. She kept her breathing even and quiet so that they would think she was still asleep.

"She should be coming around any time," Beckett's Scottish accent filled the room.

"I don't understand what happened," Weir admitted. "She just took off?"

"I think she was frightened, poor lass," that was Beckett again. "From what I can gather, she woke up from a horrible dream and her fight or flight responses kicked in. She probably wasn't even aware of what was going on. Her body was most likely in automatic taking her as far as she could go."

"So you don't think that it has anything to do with what happened on the Wraith Ship?" Sheppard's smooth voice joined the group.

"Definitely not," Was Beckett's reply. "Her brain activity when she came in and her brain activity now are completely different. In fact, I doubt that she will even remember what happened on the Wraith ship."

"Which is probably for the best," Weir stated. "It might be better if we let her remember on her own, if she remembers at all."

River was confused. What had happened on the Wraith Ship? River closed her eyes and tried to focus on the events that had taken place. She remembered the Wraith leading her out of the cell, bumping into Sumner in the great hall, and the Wraith Queen…but nothing else after that. It was as if there was a hole in her memory where Sheppard's rescue should have been.

"What I want to know is what stimulated her attack on the ship," James commented. "River doesn't anywhere near that type of training. The moves she used are more complicated than any seal or Special Forces soldier would ever know or do."

"From what I could tell her system was completely overwhelmed with adrenaline and her brain was lit up like a Christmas tree," Beckett said.

"You know it didn't start until you guys came back from the city," Sheppard pointed out. "Did you run into anything?"

"Nothing of consequence…" James snapped his fingers. "The energy reading! I completely forgot about it. We came across an object that was putting out a concentration of energy, we lowered River down to retrieve it but then we came under attack."

"What happened to the object?" Weir asked.

"I don't know," James admitted. "River said that it disappeared when she went to grab for it. I was so busy trying not to get our asses cooked by those Wraith Darts that I didn't bother to think about it. I'm sorry sir, I should have paid more attention." River knew that he was apologizing to Sheppard.

"It's okay, Lt," Sheppard assured him. "I would have done the same thing."

"So do you think there could be a repeat?" Weir asked. "Should we be worried about her harming someone on the base?"

"No," Beckett sounded absolutely sure about it. "The way Sheppard described it, River only went after the Wraith, she completely passed over him and his team. I think that whatever is manipulating her is meant to seek and target only the Wraith."

"Do we know of a way to detect it," Weir asked. "Or stop it completely?"

"None yet," Beckett admitted sheepishly. "I have no idea what I am dealing with here, but I will work my hardest to find out." River sighed. Oops. The curtain was yanked back to reveal Sheppard, Weir, Beckett and James staring down at her.

"Were you awake this whole time?" Sheppard asked her as she slowly sat up in her bed. Sheepishly River nodded. Sheppard and James rolled their eyes in unison. "You know what they say about eavesdropping." River smiled weakly.

"It's the only way to find out information." She remarked. Everyone laughed.

"Alright," Beckett ordered. "Everyone out so I can examine my patient." River's eyes widened in mock terror.

"Don't let him keep me!" she pleaded dramatically. "I'll do anything! I hate exams!" Everyone just smiled at her as they left. James lingered for a moment but the second River made eye contact with him he turned and left. River didn't have time to think about it because Beckett was shining his mini flashlight in her eyes.

"Bright," River complained turning her head away. "Didn't they teach you in med school to wait till the patient consents before you streaming light into her eyes?" Beckett chuckled as he continued his examination.

"Must have skipped that class," Beckett said with good humor. "Probably the same day you skipped classes on bed side manners." River couldn't help but smile as she curiously looked around at her surroundings.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"The Ancients idea of an infirmary," Beckett stated. "Not bad either. There is still some technologies we cannot seem to operate, some that we don't even know what they do, but the ones we can are much similar to the ones of Earth." River smiled as she continued to look around. It was clean and sterile like the infirmary at the SGC but not as intimidating. With its hues of blue and brown it felt warmer and more welcoming than the concrete walls she was used to seeing.

"How long have I been out?"

"About two weeks," Beckett answered as he took her blood pressure. "You missed a lot." With that Beckett launched into a long tale of what had happened on Atlantis while she had been out cold or as Beckett called it, a light coma. She really had missed a lot. McKay had been artificially imposed with the ATA gene, had gotten himself in a bit of trouble with a personal shield, and then saved the day. Very un-McKay. Sheppard had been bitten by a bug that Beckett thought could be what the Wraith evolved from and apparently the Athosians, Teyla's people, who had been living on Atlantis, now lived on the mainland because Bates was suspicious that one of them was a Wraith spy.

They were now waiting for Sheppard and his team to travel to the Genii Homeworld. But there was something that weighed heavy on River's mind that she was hoping Beckett could answer, in fact, she was pretty sure he could.

"What happened to Sumner?" she asked fearing she already knew the answer. Beckett sighed but before he could answer Stackhouse and Bates came rushing in with a wounded airmen. Beckett left her side and ran for his.

"What happened?" Becket asked as the medical team took a hold of their wounded soldier.

"Wraith attack," Stackhouse replied grimly. "Never saw it coming."

"Let's get him on the bed," Ordered Beckett. River took the moment of chaos to change from her hospital duds into the clothes that were in the duffel back next to her bed. She peeked around the corner of the curtain to make sure the coast was clear and then she quietly snuck out of the infirmary trying not to look to conspicuous.

The hallways were brimming with people rushing here and there. Some of them cast curious glances her way while others stopped to stare. She couldn't remember ever being so popular, even at the SGC when her abilities started to manifest. Then again, a lot of these people were not used to seeing the things that the soldiers and scientists at the SGC had grown accustomed to over the past eight years. Despite the fact that she knew she was disobeying protocol River didn't feel like being poked and prodded.

Atlantis was enormous. The hallways seemed to all look exactly alike and within an hour she was completely lost.

"Damn it," she muttered as she came across the same exact hallway she had just been through less than five minutes prior.

"Maybe you should consider being properly discharged from the hospital next time," James familiar voice drifted through the hallway. "Then you could have asked for a proper tour instead of getting lost in a part of the city that hasn't been cleared yet." River smiled and turned around to face the Lt.

"Are you stalking me?" She asked. James shrugged nonchalantly.

"You could call it that," he replied. River rolled her eyes.

"Well, do you think you could show me back towards civilization?" She asked. James smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe," he teased.

"Maybe?" River asked. "What does that mean?" James's smile widened.

"It means maybe." River sighed.

"You want something don't you," she asked. James nodded. "What?"

"Go out to dinner with me," was his reply. River's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Did I miss something?" James chuckled and River rolled her eyes at herself. "Okay, besides the last two weeks. Did the Pegasus Galaxy put up a Chili's or something?"

"Nope," James just kept on smiling. "But we do have a wonderful ocean side view on the East Pier which is a wonderful place to watch the sunset." River eyed James as she leaned against the wall, arms firmly crossed against her chest.

"So you're saying that if I go to dinner with you, you will show me the way out?" she asked. "And if I don't…you let me rot down here? Cause that doesn't sound like a really good motivator for me to say yes, knowing that you would let me rot down here if I turned you down." James sweet smile turned mischievous. He approached what looked to be doors leading to a closet. The moment he stepped in front of them they opened to reveal an elevator style area.

"This is the way out," he said. "Whether you say yes or not." River smiled and jumped into the elevator with glee. It was amazing. A large screen appeared on the inside of the wall that was a bird's eye view of Atlantis. On it were several glowing circles that James said were indicators of where the transporter, Sheppard's name for it, could go.

"Okay," River said as James pressed the button. The next thing River knew they were transported just outside the control room.

"Okay to the date?" James asked tentatively.

"Sure, why not," River shrugged. "But I don't do dress-up." James smiled.

"Well, at least we know we have something in common," He admitted. "Now, Dr. Weir wanted to see you. Her office is right over that little bridge like thing."

"Wonderful," River sighed knowing she was probably in trouble. James gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," he whispered to her. River couldn't help but feel tingles at how close he was. She could feel his breathe tickling her ear. "I'll see you in front of your quarters at 20:00 hours." River nodded and made her way towards Weir's office.  
"Wait," River called to James. "How do you know where my quarters are when I don't?" James just shrugged as he kept walking.

"I'm psychic," he called back as he made his way down to the gate room. River shook her head smiling but her smile faded when she saw the grim face the Elizabeth wore in her office. Time to go face the music. She hoped that she would be able to go on that date with James, because she was pretty sure her goose was cooked.


End file.
